When Lies Become Truth
by Maple Fabby
Summary: Pairings: Ric/Claudia,Johnny/OFC named Isabella. Others characters included. Not good at summaries sorry. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

When Lies Become Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story. They belong to the creators and writers of General Hospital. **

Chapter One

"We need a new lawyer. They need to be young and smart." Claudia Zacchara announced to her younger brother as they sat in their father's office.

"Our family already has a lawyer, Claudia," Johnny said pointing out the obvious to his sister, "Trevor Lansing has been our family's lawyer for years now. He's good and we just don't need a new one." Johnny just couldn't see the cost justification of a new lawyer. He didn't trust him, but he knew he was good at what he did.

"Trevor can not be trusted. He's wanted to take over our family's organization for years now," Claudia said in distaste, "If he remains with us, he'll ultimately get what he wants and push both of us out of the business." She added.

"I know Claudia…" Johnny started saying, but stopped when he noticed that his sister was looking pass him toward the door.

He turned around to see Trevor standing behind him in the door. Johnny rolled his eyes in disgust at Trevor, turning back around to look at his sister.

"Well, look who's here," Claudia frowned as she spoke, "What do you want Trevors? We're in the middle of a private conversation." Johnny got up from his chair, walked over to Claudia and stood by her side.

"A how are you doing to you two… oh really… that's nice…I'm doing well, too." Trevor said to no one in particular when he saw the sibling's reaction to him as he took a seat and smiled.

Claudia looked at him and rolled her eyes before saying, "How are you doing on getting us the waterfront properties? Our family needs them and we have been patient long enough."

Trevor took a breath and shook his head remembering how hard it has been to get his son to hand over the piers to him. He's tried every single threat in the book, but his son refuses to give the piers over to him.

"Well?" Claudia asked, waiting impatiently for an answer from their lawyer.

"There is no progress in getting the piers from Richie" Trevor said, finally answering, "He refuses to give me the piers saying that he wants to do something nice with the waterfront property. He doesn't want to let us have control of the property."

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with his brother?" Johnny asked, looking down at Trevor who was looking at him in return.

"No, it has nothing to do with Sonny. My son would be dumb to even think about giving the piers to him," Trevor said adamantly, "He has it his head that he wants to use them for something good. I thought I raised him better than that."

Claudia pressed her lips together before asking, "Are you sure about Sonny?"

"Sonny is in the head of the Corinthos- Morgan organization" Trevor said in disgust. "Richie has had issues with Sonny all his life, never feeling accepted by him. He would not give him the piers."

Claudia thought about it. She knew enough about it from her diligent research on her lawyer's family. Hoping she'd find some leverage, some weakness of Trevor.

"What's the hold up Trevor?" Johnny asked, bringing the attention back to Trevor's son and the piers.

"He's stubborn, he refuses to take my threats against him seriously. We're putting pressure on him, you know threatening phone calls, standard stuff, but he still refuses."

"That is not enough," Claudia said shaking her head, "You need to make a move, a real move. Let him know we mean business…at any cost."

"Don't worry, my threats are getting to him. He'll come around and we will have those piers in our hands." Trevor said hoping the conversation would end. Even though Trevor's relationship with his son was less than desirable and he felt a huge disappointment in his son, he still didn't want him to be the target of any further discussion or games, especially with the Zaccharas. He wanted to handle his son and would not take a liking to any threats against him.

"The other families want to know what our plans are now that Johnny is in charge," Trevor said hoping to change the subject, "I told them that they are to expect…," he trailed off as he saw the look of on Claudia's face knowing that the subject wasn't going to be changed.

"Not going to happen, Trevors," Claudia told him, "We need those piers and if you can't get them, then we'll have someone else convince Ric to give them to us."

Johnny continued, "We want those piers, the Zaccharas need to control those piers. Ric needs to realize that we will do anything to get it, even if it costs him his life."

Claudia could see Trevor getting angry, trying to keep his emotions in line as she glared at him. She knew the fear for his son's life was indeed his weakness. She found happiness in the idea of someone who Trevor hates being his weakness. Trevor and Claudia held their gaze with each other until Trevor couldn't look into her eyes anymore. He turned and looked off into space.

Claudia smiled, she got her confirmation.

"My son means nothing to me. I've made myself clear on that but that does not mean that I want to see harm come to him by the hands of you people." Trevor said finally looking Claudia in the eyes. He continued… "My son is off limits. I will take care of this!" Trevor angrily approached Claudia.

Claudia backed up a little from Trevor and was about to say something but stopped once she saw Trevor's hand go up and could see the conviction in his eyes.

Trevor turned towards Johnny staring with concern toward the child who now represents the head of the family. Trevor shook his head, smiled and turned to Claudia, "If you talk or harm my son in anyway, I promise you that you will pay dearly. Maybe even with your life. I'm not afraid to take your life from you to protect my son." Trevor added with a sinister tone to his voice.

Tense silence filled the room until Claudia was able to find her voice. She never thought Trevor would react in such a way to the idea of his son getting hurt. "Well then, get the damn piers." Claudia spit out. "Here's the deal Trevor," Johnny piped in, "You tell Ricky that we will do anything necessary to receive those piers from him if you are unsuccessful, then he'll have to deal with us."

Claudia and Johnny looked at Trevor as he thought the deal over in his head.

Finally Trevor spoke after a minute of silence, "We have a deal as long as you allow me time to get them from him, agreed?" Trevor extended his hand out to the siblings.

Claudia was the first to shake his hand. They looked each other in the eyes and she said, "We have a deal." Their hands shook in between their bodies.

Trevor let go of her hand to extend it to Johnny.

Johnny stared at him first before taking Trevor's hand in his to shake it as they nodded their heads in agreement. With that, Trevor left.

Claudia turned around to look at her brother who was looking at the door watching Trevor leave.

"I have somewhere to go, Claudia," Johnny said breaking the silence that filled the room, "Remember that we made a deal." Johnny finished as he walked out the door.

Claudia shook her head as her brother left the room. She turned and walked behind the desk.

She has noticed that he has been sneaking around lately always having something to do. It seemed like he was trying to avoid her or just the life he was living as a mobster's son.

Claudia picked up the phone, dialing a number that she had memorized since her return to PC.

"I need someone picked up," she ordered, "His name is Ric Lansing...yes the DA...all you have to do is pick him up and bring..." Claudia stopped talking as she watched the man, Ric Lansing walk into the room, "Never mind" she ordered as she hung up the phone.

Claudia smiled as Ric came into the room, he in returned smiled at her. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Neither one really wanting to break the silence that was between them.

It was Claudia who finally broke it, "Well, were your ears ringing? I was just calling to have you," she corrected herself, "invite you over." She smiled as she continued, "Please have a seat and we can talk about business."

Ric just stood there, allowing his eyes to look away. As he found her eyes again, she saw the confusion in his eyes. Claudia motioned for him to sit but the beautiful man in front of her still did not move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Owned by writers and creators of General Hospita**l.

Chapter Two:

Ric just stood there confused, his body unable to move. Claudia stared back at him with a look almost matching his.

Claudia, who was starting to feel uncomfortable, thought to herself, "just sit damn it and where in the hell have I seen you before."

Ric was racking his brain, he too remembered her.

Finally, Claudia, the lesser impatient of the two asked, "Why are you standing there? Sit, we need to talk about the waterfront piers."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ric said then continued "I was just um... looking for my father... Trevor Lansing, I thought he would be here."

Claudia smiled and answered, "Trevor is not here right now. He left right before you got here, but that doesn't mean we can't talk. You know try to figure things out."

"Like I said I don't think that's a good idea," Ric continued, "I'll just come back another time." Ric turned around and started to head out the door.

Claudia flew up from the couch and grabbed him by the arm pulling him to face her. Ric looked at the desperation in her eyes.

"Please don't go, don't leave." She spoke softly.

They both were surprised at her request. Claudia mostly, because she didn't understand how the hell it came from her mouth. I am not a needy woman she told herself, why is this man having this effect on me?

She looked and wondered if she banged her head on the wall, if it might bring her back to sanity.

She pulled herself together. She tried again, "We really need to discuss busin..." Claudia didn't finish her sentence. Ric, who was completely amused leaned forward, capped her face with his strong hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

He leaned back, caressing her checks and forcefully took her lips. As he pushed with his tongue she allowed him entry into her mouth.

Their tongues exploring, wanting to feel each other as much as they could. Ric pulled her tight and they could hear the pounding of each other's hearts.

So familiar they each thought, so familiar.

Johnny Zacharra was pissed, what the hell is his sister doing? He went to go get a file out of his father's office and saw the man they had just talked about staying away from seducing his sister.

He left before they had seen him and actually wondered if his sister was the one seducing him. He shook his head and hoped Claudia knew what she was doing. He just could not be bothered.

He had a mission of his own.

He was heading to Jake's. He had met a beautiful bartender who had just started working there two weeks ago.

He had never seen a woman quite as beautiful as Isabella Rodriguez.

When he first saw her two weeks ago behind the bar instead of Coleman, he knew he was in trouble. She had taken his breath away without even realizing that she did.

Johnny found himself spending more and more of his time at Jake's. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Isabella.

They would spend their nights at the bar when it was not crowded, getting to know each other.

Johnny found himself feeling connected and captivated by her.

As he walked into the bar, he immediately saw her. An instant smile covered his face. As he got closer, he groaned and felt the blood in his body becoming hotter.

God, was she beautiful. Isabella was wearing a purple tank top with dark blue colored jeans, a cross necklace around her neck, rings that she always wore on her fingers, and her bracelets.

She had told him about the bracelets, how they were a gift from her grandmother, her most treasured possession.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs going to the side along her face. She had the most beautiful bright blue eyes he had ever seen and they pierced his soul when she flirted with him.

"Hey Isabella." Johnny said, sitting down at the bar. She looked up and smiled, "Hi Johnny. How are you tonight?" She gave him a wink as she handed another customer their drink.

"I'm doing good now that I see you." Johnny smirked and gave her his flirty smile.

Isabella smiled at Johnny and told him, "Flattery will get you everywhere" she continued, "I'm just a little busy tonight with Coleman being out of town. Nothing I can't handle" she said grinning.

"What can I get you?" she asked, "Usual?" Before he could respond, she had his drink in front of him.

Johnny smiled and leaned a little closer to her across the bar, "You're good. Do you treat all of your customers this special?" he asked her.

She blushed; "Only the good looking ones and you have been coming here now for weeks, I know you..." she stopped herself.

Johnny smiled, "So you think you know me what?" he asked.

"Oh... Johnny... I know more about you then you think I do, even stuff that you haven't told me." She replied, but then regretted it after she heard the words come out of her mouth.

She covered her mouth with her hands and stared wide eyed at Johnny who was raising his eyebrow at the comment made by Isabella.

Before Johnny could respond, Isabella walked really fast to the room behind the bar, leaving Johnny confused. What just happened? He thought to himself and why did she just leave like that?

Back at the Zacharra mansion, a bewildered Claudia found herself on her back laid across the desk in the office.

She didn't quite remember how she ended up in this position but all she knew was that Ric Lansing was on top of her planting wet kisses from her ear down her neck.

Somehow she was her back and scattered papers were all over floor and Ric was straddled on top of her.

Ric's hands started to undo her shirt buttons. As he unbuttoned a button his mouth covered her newly exposed bare skin.

"Wait... we need... to stop... this." Claudia told Ric in between breaths. Ric continued his assault on her chest.

Claudia moved her arms up, pushing hard on Ric's chest which caused him to land on his feet off the desk.

Claudia knew she wanted him, her body aching for him to continue but she knew it was a bad idea.

Claudia got up from the desk, buttoning the buttons he was able to get to.

Ric stepped back to give her room as he said, "I... um... sorry for that. I guess I got a little carried away." He looked down at her and gave a little smile.

"It's alright... I got a little carried away myself," Claudia told him with reassurance in her voice, "But we just can't do this. I don't want to do this." she added. She put her hands on Ric's tie and started adjusting it.

"I know that we can't, we shouldn't. I wanted to distract you from the business talk" he smiled. "I…ah, just got carried away. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with us just meeting?"

Claudia leaned in "No, you just surprised me. It was a nice but… we just need to stop." Ric leaned slowly in to give Claudia another kiss but stopped when he heard a deep voice yell from the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here!" the voice yelled.

Ric and Claudia turned their heads around to see Ric's father Trevor standing in the door with full fury in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny waited for what seemed to be forever for Isabella to return but she didn't. He started to worry. He got up and went into the back room. "Isabella, where are you?" he called and saw her turn around. "Johnny," she looked surprised to see him as he approached her. He pulled her close to his body and embraced her as he whispered in her ear, "What's wrong? Why did you come back here? What do you think you know that would make you run from me?"

Isabella stopped him, "No, no that is not, Johnny, I wasn't running from you." She felt horrible; she could see the hurt in his eyes. I just didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry." Johnny brought his hand to her cheek and softly caressed it, "you never need to be sorry for anything you say Izzy, I want you to always be comfortable telling me anything." Isabella smiled. Johnny shook his head as he smiled too and leaned in to press his lips gently against hers. Isabella felt a tingling sensation run though her body. "Johnny, she whispered. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile. Johnny's curiosity was getting to him. He asked, "Can you tell me what you think you know so we can talk about this?"

Isabella looked him in the eyes and told him the truth, "Well… I just heard that your family is apart of the mob. I overheard a couple of guys talking about it, about you."

Johnny raised his brow and asked her "Did you catch these men's names? Do you know what they were saying?"

Isabella continued as her eyes still locked onto Johnny, "I heard their names when they were talking. One was Sonny and the other was Jason."

Johnny responded, "Oh, okay," Isabella's was surprised and all that came out of her month was her repeating Johnny's words, "Oh, okay. Is that it?" she asked, surprised that Johnny didn't have a different reaction.

Johnny looked at Isabella as she looked at him with a confused look. He didn't understand her reaction just like she didn't understand his.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Johnny asked Isabella. "I just thought… maybe you would have more of a reaction" Isabella answered, "I don't know… I thought you would be concerned that two men were talking about you in a bar." she finished.

"Well…it doesn't really surprise me that Sonny and Jason were talking about me," Johnny told her, "You know that we're in the same business. I guess my only concern is the place they decided to talk about it. This is a public place and people could listen in. Do you remember what they said?"

"They were just talking about your family and how you don't really seem to fit in with them, that you are unlike your sister and father, who seem to be power hungry." Isabella continued as she looked deeply into his chocolate eyes, "Sonny said that you seem saner then your father and that you are level-headed, unlike your sister. Jason said you are just too intense for your family and don't fit with their world." she added.

"Interesting, Jason calling me too intense." He chuckled.

"Yes, he did." Isabella said "Are you surprised?"

"A little, Jason doesn't seem like the type to characterize someone as too intense. He doesn't seem to have any type of emotion, so I guess I am surprised a little."

Despite not feeling the same way about Jason, Isabella smiled a little before answering, "You seem to not like Jason very much?"

"It's not that, I just have never seen him express any kind of emotion, he seems more robotic to me… stiff…just not too friendly. I have no problem with him," Johnny said.

"Hmm, that's nice to know. I was just wondering if you two were friends, enemies or what," Isabella said, "He seems to be a nice guy, but it looks like he has his own circle of friends."

Johnny pulled her close to him again. "Nice guy huh." Johnny questioned her but had a twinkle in his eye, almost as if he was a little jealous, "Izzy, are you friends with Jason Morgan?" Isabella smiled and responded, "No, I am not friends but he comes in the bar and he is always nice to me." "How nice?" Johnny asked pulling her even closer. Isabella smiled as she reached out and ran her hand along his cheek through his hair as she responded, "Well, not as nice as you." Johnny gave her a big smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I can be a lot nicer too." He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and Isabella found herself consumed by her emotions. She loved his taste and the way his tongue explored her mouth. Isabella moved her hands to his chest, he was so strong and she loved the way he felt, the way he smelled. His scent seemed to be a high end cologne that seemed to suit him perfectly. Johnny moved his hands under her shirt and touched the bare skin on her back. She could feel her heart pounding. His rough, strong hands felt hot to her body.

Suddenly, she heard, "Izzy? Where are you? I need another drink." She broke from the kiss and yelled back, "I'll be right there." She laughed as he looked at Johnny. "You are giving being nice a whole new name." He smiled and asked, "Promise me you'll meet me later?" I'd like that," she responded.

Johnny found a piece of paper and wrote down some information and passed it to Isabella. "This has my address and the number circled is the keypad password to get into my apartment. Use it to let yourself in if I get held up. You can make yourself at home," he flashed her with his flirty smile. Isabella took the paper and smiled, "I'll meet you there," she then pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. She went to leave and looked back at him with a smile, "Don't be late." Johnny groaned and smiled back.

Ric watched as his father walked further into the room. He could see the anger in his eyes and it was focused directly at him and Claudia. Ric wasn't sure if he had ever seen so much anger from his father before tonight.

Claudia could tell that Trevor's anger was focused more on Ric then with her, so she decided to move behind the desk giving her some distance.

"Ritchie, tell me what is that you two are doing?" Trevor asked his son looking him in the eyes, "It seems to me you were about to kiss this viper here?" he added pointing at Claudia who started to say something, but Ric raised his hand to stop her.

"We were just… uh… getting to know each other," Ric answered with a smile on his face and a quick bite of his bottom lip, "Last time I checked, I am a grown man. I do as I please, with whom I please. I certainly know what I am doing. I also don't appreciate you calling Claudia a viper" he added turning to look at Claudia. When they locked eyes he gave her a wink as they shared a devious smile.

"Ric's right, he certainly is a grown man" Claudia couldn't help but gaze and take in the full site of the man in front of her. She snapped herself out of it, "We were talking about the waterfront piers, but we decided to well… get to know each other better."

"I see… you two decided to get to know each other after…," Trevor said pausing. He let out a small laugh before continuing, "You two are talking about the piers. I specifically told viper here not to talk with you about that. Wonder, just wonderful. Something is going on and I want to know what it is" Trevor pointed at the two as he glared and shook his head.

"All your life I tried to keep you away from this world, from this family and most definitely from her. She's no good Ritchie. How did you two meet and how long have you been seeing each other?" Trevor practically spit out the words to his son.

"Your son and I just met each other tonight. We have never seen each other before tonight. You are mistaken, Trevors," Claudia said reassuring Trevor that it was the first time that Ric and her have met, "He came here looking for you. I wanted to talk about the piers, that's it."

"Why would my son come looking for me here? Huh? Why?" Trevor asked as he moved closer to the duo, "You lie all the time, so I think you played my son. Did you force yourself upon him because you think he wants you?"

"Oh come on now," Claudia said rolling her eyes, "I did not have him come here and I did not play anything. He came on his own looking for you. Ric is the one who came to me," she added with annoyance and anger in her voice.

Ric decided to remain silent as the two fought. How typical of his father, thinking so low of him and not giving him even an ounce of credit on having a brain. With all he had accomplished his father still had no faith in him. What he didn't understand was why his father cared that he knew Claudia.

Ric shook his head when Trevor asked him, "Ritchie, don't lie, tell me the truth, did you really came here on your own to look for me or did this viper play you like a fool?"

"Of course I came here own my own, to look for you. I thought this would be a good place to find you since you spend most of your time as their family attorney," Ric answered, "Claudia brought up the piers. I need you to be very clear on this, what I do or do not do with Claudia is none of your business. You stay out of it." Ric told his father as he walked closer to Claudia. They were standing shoulder to shoulder as they both looked at Trevor.

Claudia smiled as she was impressed; Ric was standing up to his father.

"Now, if you will excuse us we would like to continue and possibly come to an agreement on the piers," Claudia smiled as she spoke.

"I've come to a decision. I have decided to give the piers to the Zaccharas and to work for them as their attorney." Ric added turning to look at Claudia who gave him a smile.

What happened next stunned both Ric and Claudia when Trevor's hand flew up and smacked his son's cheek causing his head to turn to the side, sending pain all through Ric's head.

Ric felt the sting on his face as it felt like it was on fire. The sting actually made his eyes water. Ric placed his hand on where his father had hit him and turned to look at the man who raised him.

Trevor saw more hatred in his son's eyes then he has ever seen before come from the boy he raised with his mother's eyes. The hatred that he saw in his son's eyes made him back away from the couple standing in front of him.

To his own surprise, Trevor found himself being completely shocked by his action toward his son. He couldn't believe that he had actually raised his hand at his son and slapped him out of anger. Something he had never done before.

Claudia watched as Trevor backed away from her and his son. She knew that he had gone too far and regretted his actions. She wondered what drove him to do such a thing to his own son. Was it the piers or was it the fact that he thought Ric was with her. Did he hate her that much? She shook her head as she knew her answer.

"You shameful bastard," Ric whispered as he found his voice, "What the hell were you thinking? Don't you ever, ever touch me again! All of this for what, over some piers that are mine?"

He couldn't show his son that he actually felt bad for hitting him, so to try to hide his shock Trevor answered, "I was trying to knock some sense into my idiot son. I wanted him to see he is being played for a fool and about to make the biggest mistake of his life."

"You're the one who made the mistake when you slapped your son," Claudia said looking Trevor is his eyes with hatred that she knew he saw before, "I was going too let you stay on as our second lawyer, but now you lost that opportunity and are no longer work for us."

"You stay out of this you little twit!" Trevor yelled turning to look Claudia in the eyes. The last thing he needed was for her to throw in her two cents on how he just treated his son.

"This is my house and I most certainly have a say in what happens. I was here, I saw the whole thing. There is no whitewashing your actions Trevs. You're done. "

She grabbed Ric's chin and made turn his face around, so she could see the damage left by his father. Claudia touched the area around the red mark that she could tell was tender as he stiffened as she touched him.

"Look, what happens between Richie and me is our business. We, me and him, are family. It has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it Claudia." Trevor yelled back at her.

Rich touched Claudia's hand and gently moved it from his cheek. "Oh, family, that's rich, coming from you. You have disrespected me my whole life and now, now you have crossed the line. You may be my father, but I don't have to put up this and I certainly will not allow you to talk to Claudia like that ever again. I suggest you leave while you still have a job and before I do something I regret." Ric glared at his father.

Trevor laughed at his son and responded, "You have no power in this family. You can't fire me and neither can your girly here. She has no power at all. There is no way for the two of you to get rid of me."

Claudia smiled at Trevor's confidence, "I could kill you to get rid of you. That would be the easy way to get you away from my family."

"You would never kill me little girl. You are not tough enough to kill me." Trevor said.

"Do you want to bet?" Claudia told him as she turned to walk to the desk to pull out a gun.

Realizing what she was going to do, Ric grabbed her arm to stop her from reaching the desk where the gun was.

"There will be no killing my father tonight," he said looking her in the eyes, she pouted, but came to stand next to him instead, "We still need him alive… for now. His knowledge of how to run the family business may come in handy for us."

He kissed Claudia on the cheek when he saw the sadness in her eyes. Claudia felt his soft lips touch her cheek as she felt her eyes close with thoughts of where else she wanted his lips to touch her. Trevor's voice brought her back to reality.

"What makes you think that I would tell you anything about how to run this family organization?" Trevor demanded of his son.

Trevor was disgusted by the show of affection he saw his son showing to Claudia. Claudia, a woman that was no good for his son and would certainly damage what career his son didn't manage to ruin himself.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ric asked his father, "You will have some minor power still. You will get a front row seat to see us fail like you hope we do. As an extra bonus you also get to watch me and Claudia go down for going up against Jason and Sonny, you know because we have no experience."

Trevor laughed before answering, "Oh, you would love for me to stay, try to get the best of me, ordering me around, huh, well let me tell you this… I will not be apart of it, but I will still be involved."

"How will you possibly still be involved with the family business if we are kicking you out of it?" Claudia asked.

"I have my ways… trust me I will have a front row seat to see the two of you fail miserably and this whole organization go down in flames." Trevor told them.

Ric and Trevor shared at each other in the eyes. Trevor smiled at Ric and turned to walk out the door.

Ric watched as his father left the room. He shook his head as he saw Trevor turn around the corner and heard the door shut.

"Come here," Claudia said to Ric, as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the desk, "Does it hurt?" Claudia said as she sat on the desk.

Ric stood in front of her, between her legs, as Claudia touched his jaw and brought her lips to give his hot kisses down his neck. "No, it …" Ric was trying to remember her question.

She smelled the faint smell of his cologne. She liked it and wondered what else she would like about him. She was glad she would get the chance to find out as she looked at her new family attorney.

Ric looked at Claudia, she was very beautiful. He had made a promise to never mix business with pleasure again but as he stood before her he had no regrets on his decision and was excited that he would get to know her better. All of her he thought…his memory flashed back to another girl that had captured him. He was just a teenager but what he felt was real. His heart never seemed to recover the day she disappeared from his life and he wasn't sure it ever would.

Little did he know that the teenager that had left him a long time ago was now sitting in front of him. Their heads touching as they both felt the connection to the other.

Claudia on the other hand remembered him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Ric where they shared the connection. She wondered if he still thought about her. What they shared at such a young age was amazing and had given her hope. She remembered falling madly in love with him upon sight. He said he loved her more than life itself. Could love that strong stay alive after all of this time? It hurt her not to tell him, but when she found out he lived in the town she was in, she promised herself that she wouldn't tell him who she was.

Just as Ric was about to kiss Claudia again, his cell phone rang, stopping him from continue his ready assault of her lips yet again. Ric looked at the phone and sighed. He knew who it was without answering and knew that he had to leave.

"I have to go. This phone call is important and I can't put it off but I need to go back to my office," Ric said as he kissed Claudia's forehead, "I'll be back later, alright? I'll see you then."

Ric start to turn to leave, Claudia grabbed his tie and grabbed the back of his neck.

"You better come back soon." she said as she pushed his head toward her and kissed him hard on the lips.

Claudia almost fell back on the desk when Ric lost his balance a little and went forward into her hold on him. They continued to kiss as both tried to maintain their balance.

Ric regretfully pulled away from Claudia's lips as Claudia let go of his neck. He kissed her hand and turned to leave.

Claudia watched as he walked out of the room and smiled a shyly as she heard the door shut behind him.

Claudia got up from the desk just as a little boy ran into the room, from the opposite direction that Ric had gone, with his nanny right behind him. When she saw him, her eyes brightened and she knelt down with her arms open as he ran to her.

"Mommy!" the little boy yelled as he hugged his mother.


End file.
